


All I Wanna See You In (Is Just Skin)

by ft_shipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, I'm A Trash Can Not A Trash Can't, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ft_shipper/pseuds/ft_shipper
Summary: “I need you to speak with your actions, pet,” she said as she smoothed her dress to fan out by his shoulders.“Yes, princess.”Her eyes sparkled with amusement. “Good boy.”ORRey gets frustrated with her dom being distracted and decides to take matters into her own hands. How? By dressing up as Kira Palpatine and seducing him.Curious Cat/@reylo_prompts: "Rey feels like Ben isn't paying her enough attention ever since he joined Kiralo fandom so she dresses up as Kira and tries to seduce him. Things get wild."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 221





	All I Wanna See You In (Is Just Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is ft_shipper from Twitter - known for many a soft/angsty tweet fics. Always thought my first work in AO3 would be a long angsty fic, but alas it's a smutty one-shot. 
> 
> This is my gift to the Reylo fandom. Thanks for bringing me back to content creating. Hope the long wait for my AO3 debut was worth it.  
> [](https://imgur.com/qsHgaYK)  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 

Rey was nervous as she observed her reflection in the mirror. The outfit she had on was most certainly not her usual choice of clothing. She wore jeans and tank tops on a daily basis - nothing out of the ordinary. “Girl next door” was her aesthetic, not the mistress of the night staring back at her. 

She was unrecognizable to herself. She was wearing a long black halter dress, with a high slit on her left side that revealed blood red thigh highs. Secured on her thigh was a Galaxy Wars replica of Kira Palpatine’s laser sword that was held snug by a thin leather holster. To top the whole look off, she had her hair in Kira’s signature three buns style with dark makeup - burgundy lips, sharp contour, and winged eyeliner. A far cry from her usual chapstick and mascara routine. 

She also forwent her usual lace panties, because she wouldn’t be needing them tonight. 

In an attempt to gain confidence, she grinned at her reflection. She had to pump herself up because she couldn’t back down from her plan. 

Ben needed to be taught a  _ lesson _ . __

He hadn’t been the most attentive towards her ever since the new Galaxy Wars came out. It’s not like she didn’t know he was obsessed with the series, though initially she had to drag it out of him when they first began their arrangement-turned-relationship. 

He was extremely embarrassed when he first told her - she found it utterly adorable. His face had scrunched up and his cheeks were flushed. In some ways it was a turning point in their relationship because he had let down some of his walls. Underneath his tough businessman dom persona was a soft nerd that created content for the Galaxy Wars fandom. He was particularly obsessed with the new ship, Kiralo, which had consumed his days as of late. 

Although she adored his nerdy side, he had been neglecting her, despite how  _ good _ she had been all week. 

She didn’t oversleep, ate everything he served her - even that horrendous kale smoothie. She even agreed to go on a strenuous hike with him despite hating hard physical exercise. 

_ But nothing.  _

The praise he gave her was there, but it was half-hearted. Distant. Distracted. 

Where was her dom? Where was her  _ daddy _ who would sing her praises and deliver punishments when she was mouthy?

Rey had decided a week was enough of his distraction. It was time to take matters into her own hands. She was going to seduce him as Kira Palpatine, the other half of his favorite Galaxy Wars ship, Kiralo. 

It was interesting that he enjoyed their dynamic so much, as it was very much the opposite of their relationship. Kira was the domineering darkside warrior, while Kylo, the bad boy turned Resistance hero, was the tempting lightsider with a soft side. 

Though now that she thought about it, the fact that it was so different is what made it  _ appealing _ .

All the more reason why she had to commit to her role. 

* * *

Rose had given her this idea straight from her playbook. When her dom Armitage got distracted recently, she snooped around his sketching notebook and found out about a secret fantasy: she had discovered that Armie had a Harry Potter kink. He had drawn her in an explicit fashion with black Hufflepuff robes and an obscenely short matching skirt. 

After making that discovery, Rose got to work and recreated the outfit with meticulous care. A few days later she seduced him right when he got back from work. He found her sprawled on the bed, legs wide open with the skirt scrunched up ever so slightly. 

Needless to say, it worked like a charm and Rose got her dom back, wrapped around her tiny little fingers where he belonged. 

Rose had given her inspiration, but Rey’s seduction would be different. She wanted to be completely in character. So she studied the latest film and paid close attention to Kira’s domineering personality and movement. After a few days of practice she felt relatively confident. 

She glanced back at the mirror and quirked her mouth just so, imitating Kira’s signature grin. 

“Angel, where are you?” she heard Ben call from downstairs. 

_ Showtime.  _

* * *

Rey descended the stairs quietly, wanting to catch Ben by surprise. As she suspected, he was by the kitchen counter, his large frame leaning against it. His blazer was strewn on the stool next to him and he was bit disheveled. His raven hair was not neatly tousled, a clear sign that he had been running his hands through it. 

His pink, plush lips were pursed in annoyance and, much to her delight, he had the sleeves of his button-up rolled up to reveal his toned forearms. 

_ Right where she wanted him.  _

“Reyna, I thought we agreed that you’d be downstairs around this time during the week. I get worried when I can’t find you…” 

He lifted his eyes, finally noticing that she had entered the kitchen. His voice trailed off and she swore she could physically feel the moment of realization that danced across his molten amber eyes. 

Ben’s eyes scanned her body with loving detail, from her leather heels to Kira’s signature three-bun hairstyle. 

“My name is Kira Palpatine. The only granddaughter of the Emperor,” she said with confidence. 

His jaw went slack and she could feel the inner siren in her preening with delight. She had to seize this opportunity like a bird hunting its prey. 

Taking the lightsaber from the leather holster, she ignited it and pointed it straight at his throat. 

“Kylo, are you ready to surrender to the Sith?” 

Ben swallowed, and she could see a thick vein protruding from his neck, a telltale sign that he was getting turned on. 

“What are you playing at, little one?” he growled, not quite understanding her game. 

Rey continued to smirk, trying her best to channel Kira. 

She removed the lightsaber from his throat and put it back in its holster, opting to slowly stalk towards him. 

Kira wouldn’t back down and neither would she. 

“Kylo, I told you: if you won’t join the Final Order I’ll have to execute you, pet.” She paused, and leaned in to gently bite his earlobe. He softly moaned and she could feel herself get high from his reaction. It was quite a sight to see her dom squirming underneath her for once. 

As if sensing hearing her thoughts, Ben unexpectedly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

“I want you to join me, Kira,” he purred - nice, low and  _ guttural _ . 

She looked into his eyes and felt the shift. Ben was gone. In his place was Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Gray Jedi. The only hope of the Resistance. 

Sensing that he was distracted, she roughly removed herself from his lap. 

“You have to join me, pet,” she demanded. 

Imitating the scene from the movie, she held out her right hand and extended it to him. “Join me,” she said, this time gently. 

His eyes darkened and he carefully took her hand. “I’d go anywhere with you, Kira.”

* * *

In a trance, Ben - no,  _ Kylo _ followed her up the stairs into the bedroom. He had his hand clasped tightly to hers, following her like a  _ good _ boy. 

It was unbelievable that her dom was being so obedient, especially since she had broken one of their cardinal rules. She had promised him she’d always wait downstairs for him when he came home from work, ever since the incident from a few months ago when she’d absentmindedly fallen asleep in the garden. When he got home from work that day and couldn’t find her, Ben got so worried that he nearly tore the house apart looking for her. Since then, she’d agreed to always be downstairs to ease his anxiety. 

Nonetheless, she chose to believe him. After all, he was in character and followed her up the stairs without a word of protest. 

_ She spoke too soon.  _

When they reached their bedroom, she realized too late that he had deceived her. In less than ten seconds, Kylo snatched her up and laid her flat on the bed. He grinned in victory as he pinned her hands above her head.

“If I’m going to join you, Kira, I’m gonna do it on my own terms.” 

She groaned in response, both in frustration  _ and _ pleasure. 

Kylo gently nipped the most sensitive spot on her neck and she immediately felt herself surrendering to his touch. He knew just what to do to make her dizzy with pleasure, but she had to keep up her resolve. 

This was supposed to be  _ her _ punishment. 

Mustering all of her willpower, she squirmed out of his grip and straddled him before he could gain the upper hand. 

“What happened to my terms?” he hissed. 

Rey would have let her sweet dom have his way, but she wasn’t Rey - not right now. She was Kira Palpatine, Sith princess, heir to the throne. 

She extended her hand to gently brush his cheek. “Dear Kylo, you said you would join  _ me _ . We’ll be doing this on my terms.” 

She flashed him a devilish smile and leaned over to the drawer to grab her ropes. “If you’re good, I might even let you cum.” 

Kira challenged Kylo with her eyes, waiting for his whiskey eyes to show glints of disobedience, but it didn’t happen. 

Much to her surprise, he nodded yes and she cooed. “That’s right, my dear pet.”

She got off him momentarily to tie up his hands. Taking the ropes, she followed the familiar steps of tying good knots. It was different being on the other side of this, but she was always an A+ student. As she secured each knot, she could hear his voice in her head telling her what to do - tight enough for security, but loose enough to have a sense of comfort. 

Once she finished tying him up, she crawled back up to him and started to slowly unbutton the rest of his dress shirt. As each button sprang free, she could feel his breath hitching in anticipation and the slow hardening of his cock in his trousers.

After the last button, she kissed down his torso agonizingly slow. 

“Kira, please…” he choked out.

She giggled against his hip bone and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them off in one fell swoop. 

She kissed the head of his cock through his boxers and felt it twitch in response. 

“Now, do you deserve my mouth or do you have to earn it?”

He groaned in frustration, so she had mercy on him and slipped off his boxers. With nothing impeding his cock from her mouth, Kira knew she had him right where she wanted. 

She planted coquettish kisses around his inner thighs, purposely avoiding where she knew he wanted it the most.

“Rey, you know I don’t like it when you tease without permission,” Ben growled, breaking character.

Rey - no,  _ Kira _ steadied herself as she backed away from Kylo’s body. She had to keep reminding herself - this was her punishment to give and he was going to take it. 

“My name is Kira Palpatine and you will give me what I want. After neglecting me, this is what you deserve,” she said firmly, raising her voice.

“Angel, what do you mean ---”

Before he could answer, Kira snarled. “You’ve been neglecting me, Kylo, and you deserve this punishment.”

He searched her eyes, trying to get a sense of where she stood. She held on steadfast, maintaining her stony expression. 

It was mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity passed as they stared into each other’s eyes. She saw everything unfold in his facial expressions - he went from perplexed, to ashamed, to understanding, to sorry. 

“Oh, sweet girl. I didn’t realize I —“

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say,” she said, cutting him off.

His eyes flashed with hurt, but he nodded, indicating that he understood. Taking that as her cue, she crawled up his body and settled close to his head, practically straddling his face. “I need you to speak with your actions, pet,” she said as she smoothed her dress to fan out by his shoulders.

“Yes, princess.” 

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. “Good boy.” She slid away from his face and straddled his unsheathed cock. 

“But first, you have to pay…” she purred as she latched her pussy onto his straining cock. “You don’t deserve to have a taste yet.” 

His eyes darkened in response, but he didn’t say a word. 

She playfully chuckled as she started to stroke him with her pussy. She went up and down, leaving trails and trails of her essence. His arms and legs jerked at the contact as he tried to meet her teasing movements. 

“Shh, keep still, pet. How else am I going to use you?”

“Kira, please,” he choked out while pulling on the restraints. 

“No, no sweet boy, not until I cum just from this.”

Wanting to reach her climax, she dragged her clit to meet his head. His cock twitched at the contact and it made her even wetter. 

_ She was close.  _

Kira bent down and offered her fingers to him. “Can you give me a hand, love?”

His mouth parted and her heart swelled at his deference. She dipped her fingers in his mouth and he swirled his tongue over her digits, causing a spark of pleasure to hit her all the way down to her toes.

She took her fingers out of his mouth and brought them to her nipples, smearing his saliva all over them. 

“You look so beautiful, princess,” he said in awe.

She felt a gush of slick at the sound of his praise. Spurred on by his words, she increased her pace, sliding down the full length of him furiously. 

“Look me in the eyes when I come, Kylo. Tell me you’re mine.”

He did as he was told and met her gaze: “I’m yours.” 

That pushed her over the edge . She cried out as her orgasm bloomed across her body. First in her toes and then spreading its way over to her hips, breasts, and neck. She nearly blacked out from the incredible sensation as her pussy kept clenching on his hard cock like it didn’t want to let go. 

“Did I please you?” Kylo asked innocently, as she came down from her high.

Her brain had not yet caught up with her body.

“What did you say, my sweet?” she let out as her breath steadied.

“Did I please you, mistress?” he repeated, his voice clear with desire. 

She peered down at him and his shiny cum-slicked cock and she nodded. “Yes, my pet. I even think you earned a treat.”

“I’ll give you everything, princess, but you have to untie me.” Kylo said sincerely. 

Seeing the reverence in his eyes, she nodded. Part of this punishment was using him and she  _ also _ also wanted to use his hands  _ and _ his mouth. “Okay, sweet boy.” 

She crawled off the bed and quickly got to work undoing the knots around the bedposts. She was impatient and cursed as one stubborn knot refused to loosen.

“Be patient, sweetheart. Slow and steady.”

Letting the cadence of his voice soothe her, she breathed in and tackled the knot slowly.  Tug, tug, tug,  _ then pull _ \- she reminded herself. Eventually the knot broke free and she sighed with relief. 

Kylo stretched on the bed, getting acclimated to no longer having restraints. She smiled at the sight and padded her way back up to the bed, getting in the same position that she was previously in, ready to take what she needed. 

She was about to lower her slick heat onto his face, but Kylo stopped her by starting to peel her dress off. Her hands met his and she finished the job, lifting the halter dress and tossing it on the floor, leaving her in only heels and thigh highs. 

His hand grazed her left thigh, messing with the leather holster. “Do you still need your saber, sweetheart?” 

She raised her eyebrow and nodded yes. A glimmer of mischief passed across his eyes as he nodded back at her. “As you wish.”

His hands then returned to their previous ministrations, moving up her thighs and getting close to her center. 

She let out an audible exhale, and that’s when he tugged her into bliss. Gently cupping her ass, he lowered her cunt to his face and parted her wetness with his tongue.

“More,” she keened.

He purposely ignored her, which was the wisest display of disobedience he had made thus far. 

Kylo knew how to please her. There always had to be ample teasing because she never liked everything right at once. She liked a slow buildup - teasing, unpredictability, until she was soaked to the core.

On cue he breathed over her clit, so close that she swore she could feel the ghost of his lips. Instead of granting her mercy, he opted to lovingly kiss and nip her inner thighs, while occasionally soothing away the sting with his tongue. 

She clenched from his ministrations, prompting Kylo to bring two of his fingers to her slit. He massaged her up and down, collecting her wetness like it was a game. With each drag of his fingers, she felt her clit throb. 

“Kylo, please…” she choked out. 

He pulled his fingers away and she almost howled at the loss of contact. She heard a wet pop and she felt warm all over,  _ knowing exactly what he’d done _ .

“You taste divine, princess.”

She felt her knees start to buckle, but he steadied her with his large hands. “Hold on to the headboard, my love.”

She breathed deeply and put her hands on the headboard, clutching tightly. Just as she settled her grip, he lowered her pussy back to his face and he began to trace her slit with his tongue, just as he had with his fingers just minutes ago.

She felt like she was gonna burst.

Just as she got used to this pattern, he switched it up and curled his mouth over her pussy lips and started to suck gently. He went back and forth, sucking on her left side and nibbling on her right side, causing slick to gather at her center and drip down his chin. With each suck he got sloppier and the sounds of audible wetness got louder and louder. 

After an eternity of teasing, he hovered over her clit as if contemplating his next decision.

Kira sighed in frustration. “Please, daddy…” she let out softly, dropping character for a moment. 

As the words escaped her mouth, Kylo granted her mercy and latched onto her clit, sucking furiously with his lips and tongue. It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak with the sudden change in pressure. Next thing she knew, her cunt was pulsating in his mouth. He swallowed her juices, moaning as he inhaled her. 

She tried to back away to catch her breath, but he brought her cunt back to his greedy mouth with a loud groan, this time taking the tip of his tongue and fucking her entrance like his life depended on it.

And she?

She was drowning at the assault, not fully recovered from her last orgasm. 

“I don’t think I can come again,” she stuttered out, lifting herself off his face to catch some reprieve.

“You’re Kira Palpatine,” he said slowly, carefully enunciating each word. “And you will take what you deserve.”

He brought her pussy back to his mouth and guided her with his hands, encouraging her to ride his mouth. He gripped her hips and got her to start a rhythm, swiping her pussy over his eager tongue in a steady roll. 

She sighed the instant his mouth touched her swollen lips. She let herself sink into the sensations, reminding herself of her end goal. He was there to give to her, to worship at her altar. 

Taking charge, she bent down slightly to grip his luscious raven hair, using it to anchor herself on his lush mouth. It was irreverent the way she tugged at his hair and savagely gyrated her pussy over him.

He was obedient, letting her take and take, even as it began to get messy. She no longer was just fucking his mouth, she was dripping all over his face, thrusting towards his nose to make sure her clit was adequately stimulated.

The headboard started to creak with the near violent swing of her hips. 

“Fuck, Kylo,” she keened as she started to get close to the edge.

Tugging on his hair, she let out a loud wail as she orgasmed all over his lips, chin, and nose.

The pulsating felt heavenly and she didn’t let up. She continued to rub her slickness all over his face. Her body was buzzing from her climax, but she still felt that pressure deep in her core. She needed just a little more. 

Sensing her need, Kylo slipped two fingers into her entrance and wrapped his lips around her clit. Her body immediately jerked at the new sensation. 

Abandoning her grasp on his hair, she slammed her hands on the headboard, trying her best to steady herself as he fucked her viciously with his fingers. She let out soft whines with each drag of his fingers. 

As the volume of her whines increased, he sped up his tempo, crooking his fingers and reaching that area that she could never quite reach herself.

The pressure intensified as she chased her climax.    


He swiped his tongue one, two, three times and she burst. Her vision whited out and she gushed all over his fingers and face. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Letting up on his ministrations he shifted from sucking on her clit to pressing faint kisses around it as she came down from her high. 

Her brain was foggy as she settled back on his torso, trying to catch her breath.

“What more do you need, princess?” he asked reverently.

She looked down at him and revelled in his appearance. He looked beautifully debauched with his face covered in her cum. 

_ Correction _ .  _ It was everywhere _ . 

His upper body was painted with her arousal and it made her feel absolutely animalistic. 

She leaned down to kiss him, not caring about the taste of herself on his mouth. If anything, it exacerbated the beast inside of her that was ready to take more. She swept her tongue in his mouth, wanting to eat up the taste of her. 

It felt good to mark him, and he returned her enthusiasm tenfold, battling her tongue for dominance. He swallowed her moans, getting his fill of her taste. 

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him through her eyelashes - her tell that she wanted him to take charge.

He got the message. 

Lifting her off his torso, he shifted so that he was in front of her. He patted the comforter, signaling her to lie down, and she obeyed. 

She laid down flat and spread her thighs, letting her hands trail down to her thigh highs while she stared at Kylo, who was kneeling in front of her. His cock stood proudly with a tiny pearl of pre-cum at the tip that was practically winking at her. 

“Would you like a taste or would you like me to fill you up, sweetheart?”

She bit her lip and motioned with her finger to come closer. He crawled towards her, his big amber eyes beaming at her with desire. 

“Fill me up, daddy,” she whispered, dropping the facade. 

He gave her a wolfish smile and immediately lined himself up to her entrance. “You want me dripping down your thighs, princess?”

“Yes, please,” she replied demurely.

“Please, what?”

“Please, daddy.”

“Of course, princess,” he growled as he slid home. 

* * *

She lost track of the number of times that she came on his cock - one time with her fingers on her clit, another as he pounded violently into her g-spot. Another as he thrusted in and out of her deep and slow. 

She was so satiated that she didn’t even register that he’d pulled out until she felt his tongue on her inner thigh. He was cleaning her up with his mouth. His kitten licks were delicate as he collected the evidence of their lovemaking from her swollen center.

She wouldn’t come from this, but it felt pleasantly numb as he cleaned her, making sure to find every single drop. She felt raw and used but it made her body buzz with contentment. 

Stopping his ministrations, he turned his head to kiss her thigh. “Are you satisfied, dearest Kira?”

“It’s Rey. Just Rey.”

He climbed up her body, pausing to kiss different parts: her hip bone, the mole right underneath her breast, and her shoulder, before kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

“Okay, just Rey. Am I forgiven?”

She let out a chuckle as she tucked herself into his arms. “Yes, daddy.” 

He grinned as he kissed her again. “I don’t mind if Kira comes back once in a while though.”

She smacked him with a pillow, but he just held onto her tighter. “I love you, Rey.”

She burrowed closer to him and kissed his cheek. “It’s not in my nature to be that dominating, so only when you make me angry.”

He pouted, imitating her puppy dog look. “No ‘I love you too’?”

“I love you too, dummy. Now don’t misbehave like that ever again.”

“We’ll see,” he said, his eyes full of promise. 


End file.
